


[판윙(역아고)/딥휘/AU] 오래된 전축 #37

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 오래된 전축 [25]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 투비위드유





	[판윙(역아고)/딥휘/AU] 오래된 전축 #37

# 37

 

***

너와 함께,

있을 수

있다면

***

 

 

<진영 POV>

 

잔뜩 상기된 얼굴로, 프론트 데스크 누나에게 인사하면서 들어갔다.

이미 여러 번 와서, 얼굴이 익어버린. 물론, 모델은 아니지만.

...

오늘따라,

그와 나와의 간극이

느껴진다.

 

 

엘레베이터, 층 수를 누르는 감각이 익숙하다.

몇 번이나 왔을까, 벌써.

아무런 목적도, 이유도 없이.

문을 두드렸다.

[열려있슴다.]

들어갔다.

[오, 왔네, 진영이. 대휘는 없는 데. ...얼굴은 왜 그러는데? 쌈박질하고 왔나.]

[다녤형.]

나 좀,

도와줘.

 

***

 

하소연인지, 투정불만인지 모를 소리를 퍼부어놓고는.

그제서야, 다녤형이 나한테 타준 따뜻한 차를 호호 불면서 마신다.

아아, 한껏 울었더니.

또, 진정되었다.

나, 사춘기인가.

감정이 하루에도 롤러코스터.

하지만, 결국.

대휘가 없어서,

내 곁에.

나는 자기 컨트롤도,

하지 못한다.

[...청춘이구마안.]

[형, 아니에요오.]

[뭐가 아니야, 부럽다 부러워. 어이구. 첫 사랑에, 애인은 멀리 있고,  
그거 못 견뎌서 울부짖으면서, 거리를 쏘다니고. 지금 학교...  
수업도 까버리고. 완전 청춘영화, 캬하아아~]

[아이, 놀리지 마요오...]

듣고보니까,

맞는 거 같아.

아, 나 오늘 완전 에바.

[...놀리는 건, 그만두고. 진지하게 말해서. 너, 참 쓸데없는 걱정하고 있어.]

[뭐가요.]

[행동하지 않는 생각은 다, 쓸데없는거야.  
그 에너지를, 다른 데 쏟는 게 좋을 걸. 어차피, 쓸거면 말이지.]

다녤형은, 습관적으로 가슴팎 주머니를 뒤적거리더니.

한숨을 쉬고, 책상의 사탕바구니에서 하나 꺼내. 입 안에 넣고 우물거린다.

[대휘가 탑스타인 거, 사실. 아이돌인 거, 사실. 연예인인 거, 사실.  
너가, 일반인인 거, 사실. 그리고, 너희 둘이. 연애 중인 거, 사실.  
뭐, 빠진 거 있나?]

[...없는 거 같은데요.]

[그래, 그런 사실들. 그러면, 뭐가 문제야?]

문제는...

문제는...

[대휘랑 같이... 데이트 하고 싶어요.]

너무나도 아이같은 말을 뱉어버려서, 부끄럽다.

[...그래. 이해해. 그러겠지. 애인이 생기면, 보통 다른 사람들이 하는 그런 평범한 것들.  
하고 싶겠지. 대휘도, 그럴 거야. 말은 안 하지만. 말하면 더,  
자기 자신이 너에게 해주지 못하는 자괴감을 느낄거니까. 대휘도, 널  
배려해 주고 있다는 거, 못 알아챘냐.]

...그렇네. 나, 전혀.

모르고 있었어.

내 생각만 하고. 나, 오늘따라 정말.

애같다.

[못 알아채도 괜찮아. 너나, 대휘나. 이런 거 처음이니까. 그러니까, 더더욱.  
서로 얘기하고, 맞춰나가고 그러면 돼지. 세상이, 너희들 편의봐주면서 움직이는 거 아니고.  
세상 모두 아싸하고 방 안에 틀어박혀서 히키코모리될 거 아니면. 그래도, 밖에서 살아야 하는데.  
그러면, 지켜야 할 것들이 있고. 하고 싶어도, 하지 못하는 것들이 있고.  
너희들만 그러는 거 아니야, 나도 그렇고. 여기 일하는 사람들도 그렇고, 너희 아빠도, 엄마도.  
거리에 걸어다니는 모든 사람들, 다.

자기가 하고 싶어하는 것과, 해야만 하는 것들, 할 수 없는 것들. 그 것 들의 간극, 괴리감.  
다 매일매일 지고, 하루하루 살아가는 거지. 그러니까, 너무 자기자신을 밀어붙일 필요는 없어.  
몇 천년 전에도, 사랑했고. 지금도, 사랑하고. 앞으로도, 사랑은 있을테니까.

너희들은, 지금. 그 사랑을 잠시 쥐고 있는 것일뿐.  
그러니까, 그 사랑을 어이없게 떠나보내지 않도록. 그리고, 나중에 후회하지 않도록.

서로, 존중하면서 지내면되는 거지.  
쉽게 말하지만, 어려운 것. 사랑이고, 삶이고, 에라이.

아아, 오늘 나 완전 꼰대얘기, 하아.]

[아니에요, 형. 좋은 말씀 감사해요.  
저, 오늘 진짜 이상해서. 그래서... 죄송해요.]

다녤형이 손을 절레절레 흔든다.

[아니, 죄송할 거 없어. 어차피 나 일하기도 싫었는데, 잘 됐다.  
상담이라치고 땡땡이. 유후~!]

하하, 다녤형 재밌어.

다녤형 같은 사람이 있어서, 대휘한테. 다행이다.

그리고, 나한테도 다녤형은. 뭔가, 든든하다.

내가 필요했지만, 알지못했던 친형같은.

다녤형 눈이, 잠시 멀리 보더니. 반짝.

약간 생각하는 눈치더니, 다시

나를 보았다.

[진영아, 너가 지금 마음에서 갑갑한 점이...  
대휘가 사는 세계와, 너의 세계가 다르다는 것.  
대휘의 위치와, 비교해서 너의 위치가 큰 차이가 있고,

그걸 느끼기는 하는데, 어떻게 할지는 모르니까.  
그래서 답답해서, 나쁜 꿈을 꾸고, 불안한거지.

대휘가, 다른 더 좋은 사람, 너보다 더 멋진 사람,  
더 예쁜 사람, 더 잘생긴 사람, 더 돈 많은 사람에게  
가 버릴까봐. 그게 두렵고, 그런데 너가 할 수 있는 건 없어보이고.]

크으윽.

그렇게 나열해놓은 걸 들어보니, 더더욱.

마음이 어두어져온다.

[그리고, 가장 너 맘에 얹혀있는 건.

아이돌이라는 직업의 특징인, 팬들과의 관계이지.]

심장에서, 거북한 느낌이.

목까지

차오른다.

 

***

다녤형의 말은, 이런 나의 기분에도 불구하고, 계속되었다.

[팬들에게 사랑해요~ 사랑해요~. 그럴리가,

없지.

사랑이란거, 그렇게 나눠주고도 괜찮은 인간은 없어.

인간은, 신이 아니지.

하지만, 우상이란 건. 아이돌이란 건. 그런 위치에 있기때문에.

제단 위에 서 있는 동안만큼은, 빛나고. 웃고, 놀고, 아래 모인 불쌍한 자들에게.

사랑을,

배풀어야 해.

그 사랑이,

거짓이든, 진실이든.

그건 중요치 않아.

그 환상을 유지할 수 있다면,

돈은 들어오고,

불쌍한 자들은 구원된다는 느낌을 받고,

이 판은 돌아가고,

이 세상은,

또 좆같은 하루를 보내지.

그게, 다야.

그러니까, 별로 걱정할 필요는 없어, 니가.

대휘는,

너를 떠날 이유가 없으니까.]

갑자기,

눈물이 나려고 하는데. 왜 그런지는,

모르겠다.

나 정말,

사춘긴가봐.

다녤형이 책상 위의 화장지를 몇 개 꺼내서 나에게 건내준다.

[죄송해요, 형.]

[죄송할 거 없다니까, 말했잖아. 나 땡땡이치는 중이라고.]

눈믈을 닦고, 코를 부아아악~ 하고 불고.

하아.

뭔가 풀어지는 느낌이다.

[형, 말씀 고마워요. 저, 좀. 진정됐어요.]

[그래, 내 생각에는. 니들이 아직 안 해서 그런 거 같다.  
단순하게 말해서, 아래로 못 푸니까. 위로 나오는 거지.  
역류해서.]

띠잉.

하고, 순간. 맹하다가,

이해하고는.

얼굴이, 밝그레.

[아, 형. 놀리지마요오~. 아, 진짜. 아침부터.]

[놀리는게 아니고, 옛날 말이 틀린 게 없어.  
하면, 세계평화아~ Get laid, World Peace~.]

[...그런 말이 있어요?]

[방금 만든 거야. 하여튼. 빨리 날 잡아서 둘이 해라.  
그러면, 울고 불고할 에너지가 거기로 갈테니까.  
너희들은 서로 할 사람이 없는 것도 아니고, 날하고 방만 잡으면 되는데.  
뭐가 문제야.]

[진짜. 형, 자기 문제 아니라고. 그렇게 쉽게 말하며느은~.]

[세상에 이 것만큼 쉬운 문제도 없어, 남녀상열지사, 그것이 태초부터 인간사.  
...이 상황에서는 남남상열지사라고 해야하나, 하여튼.]

아, 진짜아. 형.

다녤형의 장난끼넘치는 눈빛이, 다시.

진지해진다.

[진영아, 물론 내가 할 말은 아니지만. 나, 원래는 이런 말 안 하는데.]

...?

[뭔데요?]

[너, 잠시만이라도.

연습생 들어올 생각 없니?]

 

***

 

 

/ 글쓴이의 사족

다녜리, 무슨 말을 하는거야.

그건 대본이 없었잖아.


End file.
